Slumdog Millionaire
by ManOfSecrets
Summary: Ulrich Stern is one question away from winning 20 million ryos. How did he do it? A. He cheated. B. He's a genius. C. He's lucky. D. It it written.
1. Chapter 1

_**This my third fic, It's based on the award winning movie **__**called Slumdog Millionaire. This one of my many ideas I had before I actually started writing fanfics. Enjoy**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All material and references goes to thier respected owners_**

_Italics: Flashback_

Chapter 1

In a police station in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, a boy with brown hair and eyes is being interrogated the boy's name is Ulrich Stern, who is accused of cheating. The officer is big black man with a goatee and USMC ensign on one of shoulders his name is Chef Hatchet, Ulrich's interrogator. He was smoking a cigar and then blows smoke in Ulrich's face. After a few minutes silence Chef speaks.

"Name." said Chef as he slaps Ulrich

_Ba Sing Se 2009_

_Ulrich Stern is one question away from winning 20 million ryos. How did he do it?_

_A. He Cheated_

_B. He's a genius_

_C. He's Lucky_

_D. It is Written_

In a bathroom,we see hundreds upon hundreds of ryos are falling in a bath tub as the light swings around as we enter a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Good evening Ba Sing Se. Welcome to "Who wants to be a Millionaire." As the dramatic music and thunderous applause is heard. A blinding light appears on two figures, one of them is Ulrich and next to him a man with black hair and black eyes, he's Chris Maclean the game show host. He turns over to Ulrich with a serious look._

"_Are you ready?" asked Chris._

"_Yeah." said Ulrich_

"_Good Luck." Said Chris in serious tone, then starts addressing the audience, "Ladies and Gentleman please give a big round of applause for Ulrich Stern, from our very own Ba Sing Se." said Chris and the audience let out a big round of applause. Ulrich was very nervous and Chris leads him to the center._

_While in the studio room, directors and produces were watching if anything went wrong. But Chris and Ulrich sit in the middle, Chris came next to Ulrich, "Now we fight."_

_End of Flashback_

SLAP!!!!

Chef slapped Ulrich out of his memory of recent events. "Name." said Chef while Ulrich was in a flashback, Chef starts talking slowly

"What. Is. Your. Name?" asked Chef, who was very annoyed.

"Ulrich, Ulrich Stern." Said Ulrich as tears were falling from his eyes

"Do you have a name?" asked Chef, Ulrich didn't respond

"Stop crying." Said Chef, he slaps Ulrich again

_Flashback_

_Ulrich, who was of course very nervous, was standing on the platform with people clapping in the background_

"_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you very much. So Ulrich tells me something about yourself." Asked Chris_

_Flashback ended_

Ulrich's head was dunked in bucket of water by Chef, he struggles to breath.

Chef pulls out his head of the bucket as he gasps for air.

"Teabag Monkey." Said Ulrich while breath hard

"Good." Said Chef as he pets Ulrich's head and later ducks his head back into the bucket full of water

_Flashback_

"_Phone bashing? And what type of concept may that be?"asked Chris_

"_XL5 Mobile Phones." replies Ulrich._

"_Oh, so you're the one who call me up for every single day of my life with special offers, huh." Said Chris as members of the audience and people at studio laugh at the joke_

"_Actually, I'm an assistant." Replied Ulrich_

"_An assistant phone basher." Said Chris, the audience continues laughing._

"_And what does an assistant phone basher do exactly?" said Chris teasing Ulrich._

"_I get tea for people…" said Ulrich_

"_A teabag monkey." Whispered Chris in amusement, then turns to the audience "A teabag monkey." Said Chris, the audiences, break into laughter and the studio people monitor the show_

"_Well ladies and gentleman, Ulrich Stern, Teabag monkey from Ba Sing Se lets play Who wants to be a Millionaire." Said Chris, as the audience roared in applause and whistle, Ulrich was in flashback on his own. He was in the monorail terminal looking at a Japanese girl, wearing all black and with black hair looking up at him, smiling. _

_End of Flashback_

The door to the police station and young man with purple eyes and black hair entered the police station he was Lelouch Lamperouge, the chief inspector. Chef was taking a break from torturing Ulrich, meanwhile Ulrich was now hanging by his hands.

"Chef." Said Lelouch, Chef gets up.

"So, has he confessed yet?" Said Lelouch

"Except his name, I couldn't get anything out of the punk." Said Chef putting on his uniform

"You've been here all bloody night? What have you been doing?" said Lelouch, who was very tired.

"He's a tough guy." Said Chef

"A little electricity will make him talk. Give him." Order Lelouch.

"Yes sir." Said Chef, he want and dragged out a small electric generator from the back.

"OK, so were wired up." Said Lelouch, Ulrich was starting to become afraid, Chef was attaching the generators cables to his big toes.

"Alright you need to answer some questions. Chef search his chest for a chip." Ordered Lelouch. Chef looked around his chest.

"The chip is not here." Said Chef

"Not here. Okay leave the chip. " Said Lelouch, he went to Ulrich got to his face.

"It's been hard and my girlfriend is giving me hell. I got cells full of mongrels, rapists, extortionists, armed bandits and_ you_. So why don't you saves us both a lot of time and tell me how you cheated?" asked Lelouch, Ulrich doesn't respond and just looks at him.

Lelouch turns around and walks away, Chef turns on the generator and Ulrich starts groaning in pain until Chef turns it off.

"All done, sir." Said Chef, Lelouch turned back to Ulrich

"Now listen." Said Lelouch, but he realizes that Ulrich is not awake.

"Hello." Said Lelouch slapping Ulrich, he looks closer and realizes that he's unconscious.  
"He's unconscious Chef, what is that?" said Lelouch was now very frustrated and turn to face Chef.

"How many times I have told you should shot him only once." Said Lelouch and stops his foot in frustration.

"Sorry, sir." Said Chef

"Now we will have a international inspector here next week and we don't need to be criticized on human rights." Said Lelouch, who was starting to become more annoyed

"Sir, I was thinking uh." Said Chef trying to ask his boss something.

"Get him down ,tidy him up, PLEASE FOR GOD SAKES!" yells Lelouch as was starting to lose his temper.

"Sir, what if he did know the answers?" asked Chef, Lelouch walked over there with his fist raised at Chef, but calmed down.

"Professors, doctors, lawyers never get beyond 60,000 ryos, he's on 10 million. What the hell can a slumdog possibly know?" asked Lelouch.

"The answers." Both Chef and Lelouch turned to see Ulrich who is regaining conscious, Ulrich spits out some blood mixed with saliva. He turned to Chef and Lelouch.

"I knew the answers." Said Ulrich

_**I'm going to end it here. Till next time. Finally after hours of editing and reuploading its finally done.**_

_**Read and Review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright lets get started. Well in the movie they were playing cricket, but here their playing baseball  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_At the airstrip in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, a couple of young boys were playing baseball. The pitcher throws the ball to a blond hair boy named Naruto. He hits a fly ball and goes down the runway._

"_Ulrich Catch it, catch it." Yells a young boy with black hair and eyes he was William Dunbar, Ulrich's step brother he was yelling to a young Ulrich, he looks up and raises his mitt to catch the ball._

"_Ulrich! Ulrich it's all yours!" yells William, with four other boy's named Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, Jaden Yuki and Syrus Trusdale. While Naruto runs around the bases, Ulrich runs back to catch the ball, but a plane coming in for a landing and distracts Ulrich, he falls down and misses the ball.  
William and the rest of the team groan in frustration._

"_How did you manage to drop a fly ball like that, damn it." said William, two police officers on motorcycles and with wooden batons approached the boys and were yelling at them._

"_This is a restricted area!" yelled one of the officers; Ulrich got up and started running._

"_Catch him." Yelled the other officers, William and the others see the police pick up their stuff and started running back to lower ring._

"_The pigs are coming." Yells a young boy named Raimundo Pendrosa. Some of the children started giving gestures and doing faces to officers._

"_If the planes won't kill you, we will!" yells the officer threateningly, the boy's keep running down runway, meanwhile Ulrich reaches William._

"_Hey William!" shouts Ulrich, they both high five each other and keep running until the boy's reach a trash pit and through a hole in the wall dividing the lower ring from the airstrip. Some jump down, while others climb on the roofs, the officers gave chase, as the boys run throughout the lower ring. Three boys named Ash, Brock and Drew jumped down from the roof and went to another direction, then Ulrich, William and another boy named Omi turned and darted through the houses and poor apartment._

_A police officer chases the boys and then the children on the rooftops started throwing garbage at the police officer. Meanwhile near a canal, Ulrich, William, Omi and five other boy's named Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf and Kevin were running from the other officer. They came up at main water line, Ulrich, William and Omi went left and Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin and Rolf went right, the officer stops and looks left towards Ulrich, William and Omi's direction and chases them are they run into a busy intersection. _

_**They can't touch me**_

_**We break and run so fast**_

_A couple of boys named Duncan, Geoff, Trent, DJ, Tyler and Owen ran past a sleeping dog, while the officer chases them through the business section of the lower ring._

_**They can't even catch me**_

_**They can't see me or touch**_

_**I'll show my chutes and zig zag routes with me**_

_**Pick up the route on my journey**_

_Another gang of boys run through another business section as another police officer chases them and they run into a tight and narrow section of town._

_**Don't run they start to follow me**_

_**I'm a lot someday, they suck, we limp we bop**_

_**Get bit by the family**_

_As the camera zooms out, we can see how big the lower ring is and who dense it's in population. The boys run into a crowded intersection started hiding and running through the crowd._

_**One day were gonna be star**_

_**Before I get to hanging in a bar**_

_**I get to babysit the players**_

_The boys slip through a crack large enough to squeeze through to get to the lower levels. They go past an arcade with some outdated games_

_**Just to forget my scars**_

_Meanwhile, a luxurious car drives by and Ulrich and William crash into it, the driver is a man with brown hair and wore glasses and was visibly upset._

_Ulrich and William both apologizes and run later the officer chasing them crashes into his car, the officer apologizes and goes back to chasing Ulrich and William._

_**They can't touch me**_

_**We break and run so fast**_

_William and Ulrich stop and both started doing rude gestures and William sticks out his tongue at the officer, the officer gets even angrier and the boy's started running_

_**I'll show my chutes and my zig zag routes with me**_

_They kept running till they ran into their mother who was visibly angry_

"_Oh shit, its mum." Said Ulrich, their mother grabs both of them._

"_You want me to wallop you to death, huh?" Threatened Ulrich and William's Mother, the officer catches up to the boys_

"_Officer, leave this two to me." Said their mother, he growls in annoyance. Ulrich and William are being dragged by their mom to school._

"_Come on." Said their mother_

_A bell ring is heard, Ulrich and William, still being dragged by their mothers, are now in their school uniform and being drag up the stairs to their classroom and sits them down and then she leaves. The teacher was reading the "Three Musketeers" the teacher was reading aloud and the children were repeating him. He notices Ulrich and William._

"_Ah! Here come our very own musketeers." Said the Teacher, some of the children giggle_

"_Thank you for gracing us all with your presence. Porthos." Said the teacher as he literally throw the book at them_

"_Well, open it William." said the teacher, the boys started fighting for the book, the teacher was getting impatient and started walking towards them._

"_Stop doing that and open the book Ulrich. Who do you think your, huh?" Said the teacher as he grabs the book and bashes it on Ulrich heads_

"_Athos?" Said the Teacher as the children started laughing_

_End of Flash back_

_**Rough day for the boy's isn't it. **_

**_Read and Review guys._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter 3. Couldn't find the motivation to work and the full length movie was taken down so it took awhile to find another.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Got it.**_

_Italics: Flash Back_

_Bold: TV_

Ulrich was in lobby of the police station sitting chair facing the police captains' desk. Chef brought an old TV set and put the tape of last night's episode of "Who Wants To be a Millionaire" to search for evidence that Ulrich had cheated. Chef was trying to get the TV working so he started hitting the TV until the video starts. Lelouch walks in and sits at desk facing Ulrich he began interrogating him.

"So, Mr. Stern the man who knows all the answers. Talk." Said Lelouch, Chef stood next to Ulrich. Chef slaps Ulrich in the back of the head.

"He said talk punk." Said Chef. Ulrich still didn't say a word. Lelouch fast forwards to the first question.

"**So Ulrich, are you ready for the first question for 1000 ryos? Said Chris**

"**Yes." Said Ulrich**

"**Not bad money to sit on a chair and answer a question. Better than making tea, no?" Said Chris, the audience laughs at the comment.**

"**No. Yes." said Ulrich both confused and nervous.**

"**Yes no? Is that your final answer?" said Chris as he turns to the audience and they laugh a little. Chris turns back to face Ulrich.**

"**So remember, there are three lifelines. Ask the audience. 50:50. Call a friend. So the first question is for 1000 ryos here we go." Finished Chris. Dramatic music plays and the lights shine down on Chris and Ulrich. **

"**Who was the winner at the duel monster tournament at Pegasus castle and become the King of Games-?" said Chris, Ulrich looks up and starts think of the answer.**

_Flashback_

_Young Ulrich was in an outhouse try to take crap while William waits outside for him. The outhouse was at the very end of the Outer Ring near the Inner wall, there was a lot of trash near the outhouses, two men came by bringing freshwater to their homes until one of them had to got the outhouse._

"_I'm trouble, here…" said the man whose name is Jiraiya (Naruto) he ran to the outside where Ulrich and William were. Jiraiya came up to William._

"_Here" said Jiraiya as he took money from his pocket and offered it to William, "Money. Take the money…" said Jiraiya, William went to the outhouse "Get out of there, Ulrich, Jiraiya wants a big one." Said William, he turns to the hermit and he looked like he was about to shit in his pants._

"_Not finished." Mumbled Ulrich, William banged the door and yelled for Ulrich to get out, Jiraiya was getting impatient. _

"_Stop your time-pass kids. This is urgent." Said Jiraiya rather impatient. _

"_It's a shy one and since when was there a time limit on crap?" mumbled Ulrich._

"_I'm about to crap myself kid. Get a move on…" said Jiraiya unable to hold for any longer. William turned to Ulrich._

"_Since there was a costumer waiting, that's when Ulrich." Explained William. Kind off? Jiraiya lost his patience and couldn't hold it in any longer he turned to William._

"_Give me the money back. Give it! I'll go somewhere else." exclaimed Jiraiya, William doesn't do anything so Jiraiya slaps him in the back._

"_Fucking idiot!" said Jiraiya as he grabbed his bucket full of water and went to search for a free outhouse. William turns angrily at Ulrich._

"_You just lost me a freaking costumer!" exclaimed William angrily, Ulrich, still in the outhouse, didn't care at all but then someone yelled and pointed at something getting William's attention._

"_Yugi Moto's helicopter!" yelled one of the residents. Someone in a raised platform of a house pointed out again._

"_That's Yugi's helicopter!" yelled the resident again, Ulrich rose up quickly "Yugi." Said Ulrich, he pulls his pants up. "Yugi Moto!" said Ulrich, immediately recognizing him because his is the King of Games. He looked and saw Yugi's helicopter flying over the outhouse. Meanwhile, William was still upset at Ulrich; he puts the chair at the doorway locking Ulrich in the outhouse. Ulrich turns a to get out but couldn't. William walks away smiling._

"_William, open it!" yelled Ulrich. A boy named Flapjack calls out, "Yugi." Yells Flapjack as he runs joins the crowd. Ulrich sees through a crack in the door and saw swarms of people running to the airfield._

"_Fuck." Said Ulrich, he tries pushing the door again but it still wouldn't budge. He sticks his arm to reach the lock but he was to short, he calls out William's name but no avail. Ulrich looks out the crack again. Meanwhile the helicopter was about to land as swarm of people, mostly children, were running towards the airstrip. Back in the outhouse, Ulrich takes out the photograph of Yugi Moto while he's looking at it he sees the only other exit is the crap pit. He looks at the pit and then the photograph. He pinches his nose and raises his left arm which held the photograph "I can believe about to do this." Groaned Ulrich in his mind as he jumped in to the pit_(nasty) _after a few seconds he stood up. Yugi Moto was about to exit the helicopter, as Ulrich comes up the hill and sees him "YUGI MOTO!" yells Ulrich as he runs down the hill. Back at the airstrip, police officers were keeping the crowd of people and reporters back, among the crowd is William who is praising and cheering him, unaware that Ulrich is coming to the airstrip. Ulrich is almost to the airstrip and starts fighting through "Mr. Yugi sir." Yells Ulrich he starts wrangling through the crowd._

"_Move, move! Out of my way. Please wait, I 'am coming for you" screams Ulrich, he finally makes it to Yugi._

"_Mr. Yugi sir. Please give me your autograph." Said Ulrich, William's mouth drop in both shock and surprise. Yugi grabbed the photograph signed it, while William was still in shock. Ulrich screams with joy and triumph. William walks back home in defeat.  
Back at the slums, Ulrich's mother was washing Ulrich.  
"You've got it know have you?" said Ulrich's mother "Yugi's autograph."  
Outside William was going to an old movie theater. The movie was showing and a man with blonde hair and wearing a black suit named Sanji _(One Piece) _was the guy controlling the movie projector and had just gotten out a cigarette. William comes up and taps his shoulder William hand him the autograph and Sanji puts in front of the movie projector to see if its authentic. He hands William a couple of coins William grins and walks outside. Outside Ulrich was furious at him for selling his autograph._

"_That was my autograph!" screamed Ulrich, William stilling grinning triumphantly is then pushed by Ulrich._

"_Yugi Moto gave it to me. I'll never get another one." Screamed Ulrich_

"_He offered a good price, so I sold it." Explained William._

"_But it was still mine." Whined Ulrich._

_End of Flashback and back to the TV_

"**Yugi Moto." Said Ulrich. **Ulrich was still in the police station watch last night's round. **"Guess what? Your right. You have just won 1000 ryos." Said Chris. **Lelouch looks over to Ulrich, "You don't have to be genius." Said Ulrich "I know he didn't cheated." Said Chef both him and Lelouch nod their heads in agreement, "Like I said, you don't have to be a genius." Said Ulrich, Chef got up and grabbed Ulrich and put his left hand behind Ulrich's head and his right hand grabbed his left arm and pulled, "He's the most famous guy in all of the Earth Kingdom." Said Ulrich in pain, Chef let him go and want back to his spot.

"**Who was the Avatar that defeated Fire Nation in the year 100 ASC in the Year of the Monkey. Is it:**

**Avatar Aang **

**Avatar Roku**

**Uncle Ruckus**

**Bigfoot**

**The audience laughed at the last answer, Chris turned over to Ulrich "Would you like to make a call?" asked Chris "The most important turning point in the Hundred Year War." Said Chris, Ulrich was deep in though.**

"**Would you like to phone a friend?" Asked Chris, Ulrich shook his no and the audience laughed a little "Asked the audience." Replied Ulrich, Chris looked out to the audience "Put the poor dude out of his misery and…" **Lelouch had just paused the TV.

"My sister can answer that question and she's blind and in wheel chair. But you couldn't? That's strange for a millionaire genius. What happened? Did your accomplice go to take a piss?" Said Lelouch, Chef nudges Ulrich.

"The chief just asked you something." Said Chef.

"How much does three krabby patties cost in the streets of the Lower Ring?" asked Ulrich, Lelouch looks confused.

"What?" asked Lelouch not getting the point of the question.

"Three krabby patties in the Lower Ring?" said Ulrich, Chef looked like he knew the answer.

"10 ryos." Said Chef Ulrich turned to him.

"Wrong. 40 cents in total." Said Ulrich he turns to Lelouch

"Who stole Constable Yuan bicycle outside Qin Station last Thursday?" said Ulrich, Lelouch looked at him.

"You know who that was?" asked Lelouch, Ulrich had smug smile on his face.

"Everyone in the Lower Ring knows about that. Even the blind and crippled kids." Said Ulrich, Lelouch looked at him and smile formed on his face Ulrich went back to being serious.

"**Congratulations Ulrich you have just won 4000 ryos." Said Chris as he and the audience applauded. "For 16000 ryos, the legend." Chris looked up to Ulrich. "Interest. In the depictions of Wang Shi Tong, he is most famously known for his knowledge seekers who are this mammal species?" said Chris, Ulrich slowly moves his head up with his widening. This was a event in his life that he wished he forgot.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lets skip the greeting and get on with the show.**_

**Bold: TV and events last night**

_Italics: Flashback_

_It was early in the morning and the people from the Lower Ring were drying their clothes under the near a cargo depot next to the monorail tracks. A mono train roars above the people and honks its horn. In the canal, the boy's mother was washing their clothes, while Ulrich and William were playing in the water. _

"_Hey Ulrich." Said William as the ball came flying to him and Ulrich misses it the boy's mother turned to look at them and smiled to herself and went back to doing the laundry. Ulrich tries deflecting the ball but misses it and William swims to it and later throws it. The mother then has a feeling of something is not quite right, she turns to the mono rail depot and then hears what sounded like a battle cry. She turns to the boy's just about when Ulrich failed to deflect the ball and goes under the water and William throws it back she looked back to the depot and see's a mob of earth benders and ethnic Earth Kingdom peasants armed with iron bars, crow bars, baseball bats and all of sorts of weapons charging towards them._

_Ulrich gets out of the water and rubs his eyes and notices the eeriness. The people were starting to drop their things and were starting to run. Their mother turns to them with a terrified and panicked stricken face._

"_ULRICH! WILLIAM!" screams the mother, Ulrich was still looking at her when William comes up and grabs him. The mob surge through the slum assaulting any non ethnic peasant they saw. The boy's mother turned to the boy's and told them get out of there as fast as they could. William was trying to hoist Ulrich out of the water, Ulrich turns to see his mother as an ethnic peasant came up from behind her with a baseball bat, she turns only to get here face smashed, she fall back dead. Ulrich was both shock and scared as the scene replied in his mind._

"_Drive the foreign devils out of our land. Earth Kingdom for Earth benders." Yelled one the members of the mob as they went around killing people. Ulrich was watching the carnage and proceeds to help William out of the water. Three peasants armed with iron bars beat a man named Kronk (Emperor's New Groove/School), Ulrich grabs William's hand and hosts him out of the water as they run only to stop to observe the scene a little more and then continue running.  
"This way William." Said Ulrich as he took the lead. People were running everywhere to escape the mob. Ulrich and William were sliding through a group of people fleeing in another direction. A group of mob men grab a man named Stu Pickles (Rugrats) and beat when baby starts screaming in the background. Ulrich and William were running as fast as they could as a earth bender bends a rock that was on fire and sends it flying at door, catching it on fire the owner of the house Peppermint Larry (Flapjack) opens the door and screams in terror upon seeing the fire, Ulrich and William were looking around in utter fear as they see three man beat up a man named Mr. Turner (FOP) with bowls. Ulrich and William cut through an alley way and both stop to see a boy, the boy's head was shaven and was only wearing pants, he was painted black and white, had pointy hairs on the top of his head, had wings strapped to his back and was carrying a fox doll in his right arm, to the boy's he looked like an owl. The three boys looked at each other and then Ulrich and William resume running and go past a raven hair Japanese girl hiding behind plywood only to run and to see a man named Lancer (Danny Phantom) with the top of his shirt covered in a flammable substance and set on fire by one of the mob members he runs down where Ulrich and William are as they watch the scene in mute horror and go back into the alley and this time Ulrich notices the girls._

"_Get a move on! Come with us!" said Ulrich, the girl followed the boys as they ran to the street. The boys cross the street but the girls doesn't Ulrich and William spot a police truck and see the police officers smoking and talking amongst themselves._

"_Hey get lost! Are you deaf? I said piss off!" said one of the officers in a nasty tone the boys didn't move until they saw another man lit on fire screaming down the road, William runs off and Ulrich turns to the girls still at the other side of the road._

"_Come with us." Said Ulrich as he follows William, the girl runs into another direction. Back at the canal, the lifeless body of the boy's mother floats while the houses burn down and people are fleeing the mob._

_End of Flashback_

The scene was playing in Ulrich's head again and again and turns to speak.

"I wake up every morning wishing I didn't know the answer to that question." Said Ulrich, his tone heavy with grief and sadness as he turns to face Lelouch still looking at the TV, he turns to gaze Ulrich. "If it wasn't for Wang Shi Tong. I would still have a mother." Said Ulrich.

**The scene was replaying in Ulrich's mind and remembers seeing the fox doll that boy carried. He faced Chris and was ready to answer. **

"**Fox." Said Ulrich**

"**Final answer?" asked Chris, Ulrich nods his head.**

"**Final answer." Said Ulrich with confidence. Chris turns to the computer.**

"**Computer, lock in the answer." Said Chris, Ulrich was starting to lose a little bit of confidences. The computer select Fox from the choices of a bear, a lion and platypus bear, Chris turns to Ulrich.**

"**You have just one 16000 ryos." Said Chris as the audience claps, Chris extends his hand and Ulrich takes it and Chris shakes his hand.**

"**Time for a commercial break, don't go away." Said Chris. The lights dimmed, the audience members clapped their hands and Ulrich breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**You got lucky dude. If I were you I take the money and run. You're not going to get the next one." Said Chris his playful smile was gone and replaced with a frown, he got up from his seat and went to the exit as he got out his cell phone and started talking. Ulrich turned and was going to reminisces.**

_Flashback_

_The immigrant section of the Lower Ring was burning. Ulrich, William and the girl were on the hill overlooking the Lower Ring, Ulrich and William went to the edge of the hill and gazed in both sadness and anger as some screaming was heard in the burning section. Ulrich turns and glares at the girl, William turns and walks away; Ulrich heard thunder and turns to follow William._

_That night Ulrich and William were in a abandoned cargo container in the port located in the Upper Ring taking shelter from the rain while the girls stands in the rain. Both the boys were looking at her._

"_Piss off!" Barked William to the girl, he turned to Ulrich "She'll have the security guard onto us." Explained William._

"_Let her in." said Ulrich, he turns to look at the girl and then back to William "She could be the third Musketeer." Said Ulrich._

"_Even though I'm your stepbrother, I'm now the elder member of this family now, and I say she's not coming in, okay?"Explained William, Ulrich turns to the girls outside. William was going to lie down._

"_In any case…" said William as he was going to lie down, "We don't even know the name of the fucking third musketeer." Said William as he drifts off to sleep, Ulrich was still looking at the girl outside, who was now soaking wet, Ulrich laid down to sleep. Both the boy's were having a hard time sleeping._

_A roar of thunder echoed in the shipyard as the boy's were having a nightmare of the events this morning. Ulrich gasped and got up and turned to face the girl again, William had his eyes wide open in terror and was shivering. Ulrich turn to William._

"_William?" Said Ulrich but there was no response. Ulrich turned to face the girl as she was drawing in the dirt with a stick and her hand was shivering from the cold._

"_Hey." Said Ulrich to the girl, Ulrich repeated what he said earlier and the girl took notice._

"_Come over here." Said Ulrich, the girl got up._

"_Come over here." Repeated Ulrich the girl ran over to the container and sat down in front of Ulrich still shivering from the cold. William was either too afraid or too cold to protest._

"_Where's your mother?" asked Ulrich, the girl didn't respond._

"_Your father?" asked Ulrich, she shakes her head no._

"_I 'am Ulrich." Introduced Ulrich he turned to William_

"_This is my stepbrother William." Said Ulrich introducing William to the girl. The girls looked up to face Ulrich._

"_I'm Yumi." Said the girls Yumi._

"_You can sleep here if you want." Said Ulrich, they both lay down; unknown to them the William was still awake._

"_Thank you Ulrich." Said Yumi as they both go to sleep._

_**They finally meet each other. Time to end the chapter here folks.**_

_**Read and Review.**_

**_P.S BETA READER NEEDED_**

_**ManOfSecrets**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**It's been awhile since I updated, mainly because I'm lazy. Enough of that. Lets get started. BETA READER WANTED**_

_Italics: Flashback_

**Bold: TV/Flashback from last night**

_**Disclaimer still applies.**_

**Chris returns and sits downs across from Ulrich as the show returns from commercial breaks. Ulrich was still caught in a flashback even when the music starts up "Welcome back to "Who Wants To Be a Millionaire." Said Chris as the audience applauds **

**"Our contestant Ulrich Stern, call center from Ba Sing Se has 16000 ryos and has already used one lifeline "Ask the Audience". So dude, you're into serious money. Still want to play?" said Chris, Ulrich nods his head "Yes." Replied Ulrich, the dramatic music plays as Chris prepares to ask the question "The song "Darshan Do Ghanshyam" was written by which famous Indian Poet?" asked Chris.**

_Flashback_

_In a garbage dump somewhere bordering the inner wall, dump and garbage trucks were rolling by as Chris was giving the answer choices._** A: Surdas B: Tulsidas. C: Mira Bai D: Kabir. **_A couple of people were salvaging junk among them was Yumi, she was currently hauling a big bag filled with usable junk. _

_She started sorting the junk for anything edible then she notices a van. She read the writing and turns to the boy's who were sleeping in a tent "Ulrich!" screams Yumi. _

_The van came to a stop and two men stepped out. One had black hair and onyx eyes wearing a long dark cloak with red clouds and the other man wore a similar dark cloak, but had pale blue skin and features similar to a shark. __They were Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki the van said they were from a orphanage but in reality they were mobsters who would gather street children and exploit them for various proposes._

_They spot the boys tent and walked towards, Itachi had couple bottles of coke to offer to the boys. He kneels down and tickles William's foot, he wakes and sees Itachi smiling at him "Hello." Greets Itachi he hands William a bottle of coke "It's hard huh?" Said Itachi, he opens another one for Ulrich as he wakes up._

**Finally finished. You know the drill.**

**Still looking for a beta reader.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No excuses for being slow on the update. Finally found the movie online.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Italics: Flashback _(Expect many of the chapters told in a flashback)

**Bold: TV/Last night's events**

* * *

_Flashback (_Surprise)

_The kids were on a bus leading out from the lower ring to the agrarian zone of Ba Sing Se. The kids and a bunch of other children arrived at a building near the wooded area of Ba Sing See. There were children playing on tire swing or were running around the yard of the building. Some of the children had broken bones or were maimed. The kids were at a mess hall and were served rice. Ulrich, William and Yumi were sitting at a table and Ulrich noticed the caretaker Itachi taking care of a small child._

"_The way he's talking care of us, he must be a good man." Said Ulrich happy to have a place to call home._

"_He must be a bloody saint." Said William equally happy as Ulrich._

"_Were not allowed to talk to the others." Said a boy named Chuckie Finster, who was sitting next to William. William turned to him._

"_Why?" asked William_

"_If we really get seconds, then he must really be a saint." Said Yumi_

_Ulrich went back to eating and notice Itachi looking at the group. Night fell and the new arrivals including Ulrich, William and Yumi, were lined up. The other children were watching them. Itachi walked up to them to select one of them._

"_Dil." Said Itachi_

_The boy Dil stepped forward and started singing. Itachi listens and after a few minutes he tells Dil to stop singing._

"_Very good Dil. Very good." Said Itachi as Dil goes back in line with the rest of the children. He turns over to the rest of the group._

"_William." Said Itachi, William steps forward and starts singing and it was TERRIBLE. The children were starting to laugh and Itachi was getting a migraine.  
Yumi tries to hold in her laughter but it doesn't go unnoticed by William who stops singing and shoves her.  
"Laughing at me. I'll kill you." Said William as her started attacking Yumi; Kisame intervenes before it can go any further. _

"_Hey, get off her." Ordered Kisame grabbed William by his arms and throws him down. He gets back and goes to confront Kisame._

"_Don't touch me! You fish faced bastard!" said William as he started punching Kisame. Itachi watches and is mildly impressed at William's loud attitude. Kisame picks up William as he was starting to pound his chest._

"_You big ape." Said William, still hopelessly trying to beat up Kisame.  
"Kisame, I think you've found your dog." Teased Itachi, the children and Itachi laughed as William is still trying to beat up Kisame._

_The next morning Kisame and William were under the highway overpass that connects Ba Sing See to the rest of the Earth Kingdom. They were watching a group of children, which included Ulrich and Yumi, playing around in a beat up van. Kisame turns to William._

"_Alright kid, time to get to work." Ordered Kisame. William left the van and approached the children and proceeds to rally the children._

"_Think you're here for a picnic?" said William. Ulrich and Yumi stop what they were doing and watched William give orders some of the children don't taken William seriously. _

"_What do you think this is, a holiday?" said William, he slaps one of the children who were laughing. " and what are you laughing at?" said William, he started walking near the van were Ulrich and Yumi were. William looks over to a young girl holding an infant._

"_Give me that." Ordered William to the girl. She didn't respond, he comes over and grabs the baby and it starts crying. Ulrich and Yumi obviously didn't like what William was becoming._

"_Shut up!" Barks William to the baby. _

"_William." Said Ulrich concern and nervous of confronting William with his new attitude._

"_What's up bro, you got a problem?" said William still holding the baby, he walks over to where Yumi is and hands her the baby._

"_Here, take her. She's yours for today." Said William_

"_I don't want her." Said Yumi._

"_Take her. It's for your own good. Babies earn double." Said William, Ulrich decides to intervene._

"_She said she doesn't want her." Said Ulrich, William turns to face Ulrich._

"_Shut up Ulrich!" said William. The baby started to cry even louder. He went back to Yumi._

"_Take her now or I'll drop her." Threatened William. Yumi didn't do anything until William moves his arms down and Yumi immediately grabs the baby. William smirks._

"_Keep her crying. You'll earn triple." Said William, he turns to the rest of the children._

"_Come on! Get to work." Ordered William. The children rose up and went to work. The children ran into the main road were a lot of people were and went around begging. Yumi was knocking on a window with an eye patch over her right eye._

_Later that night when all the children were asleep, Yumi and William were gathering red peppers.  
"We'll use the hottest ones." Whispered William, Yumi grabbed a handful of peppers and squeezed them. They both went back inside, Yumi went to were Ulrich was sleeping and lifted the blanket and put them over his crotch. William was keeping watch incase Kisame woke up. They both returned to their sleeping mats and pretended to be asleep. Ulrich face was starting to twitch and a few minutes he shot up wide awake. He looked at his crotch and he stood up and screamed all the way to the bathroom, waking up the rest of the children. The rest of the children including William and Yumi were teasing Ulrich as he was trying to cool down his crotch with a shower head. Kisame came up to them to see what was all the yelling about.  
"Hey, what the hell's going on?" Said Kisame.  
"I'll get back!" said Ulrich to Yumi and William.  
"Go back to sleep all of you!" ordered Kisame. The children, minus Ulrich, went back to bed. Yumi looked up to where William was and smiled and he smiled back._

_Itachi lights a candle and was listening to Dil sing. He along with Kisame and William were listening to Dil sing. Itachi orders Dil to stop._

"_Very good. I'm happy." Said Itachi, he turns over to another one of his henchman Kabuto.  
"He's ready." Said Itachi, Kabuto smirks and tilts his glasses._

"_I'm ready as well." Said Kabuto, Kisame walks over and grabs a bottle and cloth and shakes. William starts wondering what they are up to while Itachi just looks on. Kisame puts hand behind Dil's neck and uses his other hand to squeeze to cloth on his face. Dil starts to struggle and mutter screams but ultimately loses conscious. William was looking at the scene with both fear and uncertainty. Kisame picks up Dil and proceeds to place him on the table._

"_Come on. Move the lamp you little brat." Orders Kisame, William walks over and moves the lamp. Kabuto was heating up a chemical, Kisame and Itachi both leave to give him space. Kabuto comes up to Dil's unconscious while William looks on. Kabuto positions Dil's head and starts pouring the heated chemical over his eyes. William gags and throws up. Kabuto ties a cloth over Dil's face were his eyes were. Itachi nods his head in approval._

"_Okay." Said Itachi he turns to William._

"_William." Said Itachi, William looks up at him, still in shock of what just happened._

"_Bring Ulrich over." Said Itachi, William was now shocked, afraid and in disbelief of what Itachi had just ordered him to do._

"_Ulrich." Repeated Itachi, William still didn't do anything. Itachi approaches William._

"_William. The time has come for you to decide." Said Itachi as he kneels to William's height._

"_You want to life of a slumdog or the life a man? A real man. A gunfighter. An outlaw. Your destiny is in your hands, William." Said Itachi, he paused for a moment and then continued. "You can be like me. Or…" Itachi spits to the ground._

"_Understand." Finished Itachi, William was thinking for a moment._

"_I understand." Replied William. Itachi nods his head._

"_Now that's settled. Go get Ulrich." Said Itachi, William reluctantly goes to get Ulrich, Itachi orders Kisame to follow William incase he tries to warn Ulrich or fails to get Ulrich._

_Back at the child care center Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on the front stairs of the building._

"_I just need Itachi to like my singing and we're in the money. Big money Yumi." Said Ulrich_

"_And then what? We stop begging?" asked Yumi._

"_Begging? Are you kidding?" responded Ulrich, he pauses for a moment._

"_We'll live in a big house in the Upper Ring. You, me and William. The 3 musketeers." Said Ulrich._

"_Upper Ring? Really?" asked Yumi hopefully. _

"_Yes." Said Ulrich, he gets up and goes into the courtyard and stands in front of Yumi._

"_In the moonlight…"said Ulrich in a grandiose gesture and pauses  
"You and me." Said Ulrich, pointing to Yumi and pauses._

"_You'll dance with me won't you?" asked Ulrich, he started dancing but apparently wasn't very good at all. Yumi giggles at his lame attempt to dance._

"_I hope you sing better then you dance…" said Yumi, meanwhile William comes up to the two children.  
"Ulrich." William calls out. Ulrich stops dancing and goes up to Yumi._

"_It's my turn." Whispered Ulrich. Yumi smiles and grasp his hand._

"_Sing well." Said Yumi, as they both shake hands. Ulrich goes to where William is. Yumi looks back and decides to secretly follow them.  
"So this is it, huh brother." Said Ulrich very confident, William still had a glum. _

"_The good life here we come." Said Ulrich, the house were Itachi blinded Dil was insight with Kisame close behind them.  
"Athos? Porthos? When I say?" said Ulrich, as they reached the house. William comes into the door way and Kisame turns to face him and William presents Ulrich. Itachi puts on a fake smirk.  
"Ulrich." Said Itachi, Yumi comes up to a good hiding spot._

"_It's time to turn professional." Said Itachi as he sits down at the table. Ulrich is excited and hopeful._

"_What? Really?" asked Ulrich in disbelief. Kisame sits down at another table waiting for Itachi to give the signal._

"_First, let me hear that song…"said Itachi_

"_Which one?" asked Ulrich._

"_Darshan do Ghanshyam. It's a favorite of mine." Said Itachi, Ulrich starts singing but stops and he sticks his hand out._

"_Fifty ryos." Said Ulrich, Itachi looked up at him in disbelief; Kabuto and Kisame do the same thing._

"_Now I'm a professional, what can I do?" explained Ulrich. Itachi was amused s at the boy's wit. Yumi was silently laughing at what Ulrich did._

"_Cheeky little monkey." Said Itachi, he goes into his back pocket and hands him fifty ryos. _

"_Here you go." Said Itachi. Ulrich puts the ryos in his pocket and resumes singing. Meanwhile Kisame beckons William to come over to him and points to the chemical and cloth. William approached Kisame and grabs the two items he looks at Kisame and splashes the chemical in Kisame's face and he falls back screaming in pain. William turns around and starts running._

"_Ulrich, go. Run!" yelled William, Itachi tries to reach Ulrich but instead breaks the table. Yumi sees what's going on starts running to Ulrich and William and both running into the forest._

"_Catch them!" Ordered Itachi, he comes out and sees the children running into the forest. He turns to where Kisame and Kabuto are._

"_Get the flashlights! Get them!" ordered Itachi angrily. He, Kabuto and Kisame, clutching his left eye, go running after the children. With the children they were running as fast they could with Itachi and his goons close behind them.  
"Yumi run! Run!" screams Ulrich. The children run into the train station. They run to a train that's leaving the station. Meanwhile Itachi and his goons were looking for the kids but since they were too tall they couldn't see them over the train so Itachi was crouching down looking for the kid legs. The children run as fast they could to get away from Itachi and his goons. William reaches the train firsts and gets on board. Ulrich was breathing heavily but does reach the train. Itachi and his goons spot Yumi and run towards her. William sticks his hand out to pull Yumi on board._

"_Come on Yumi. Grab his hand!" said Ulrich, but the train was accelerating steadily. Yumi grasps William's hand and runs with the train but William lets go of her hand. Yumi stops and realizes that she can't make on board. Ulrich calls out to her. She looks at the train as it speeds away. On the train, Ulrich was furious and starts a fight with William.  
"What happened? What happened?" demanded Ulrich._

"_She let go!" said William in a matter-of-fact tone as he held Ulrich down. Itachi grabs Yumi and hands her to Kisame._

"_Take her Kisame." Ordered Itachi, he goes after the train but stops to see that the train is long gone.  
"WILLIAMMM!!!" Screams Itachi at the departing train. Back on the train William and Ulrich were stilling fighting and William pins Ulrich down._

"_We've got to go back, bro. We've got to." Argued Ulrich. _

"_Go back and were dead." Countered William, Ulrich resumes fighting William._

"_Are you mad?" asked Ulrich._

"_He was going to take your eyes out!" said William, he grabs Ulrich's arms.  
"With a spoon." Finished William, Ulrich calms down and was concerned more about Yumi. William places his hand on Ulrich shoulder.  
"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. She always is." Reassured William. Ulrich was looking and sees other people staring at them and then looks back at Ulrich. Back at the station, Itachi walks back and looks back one last time. _

"**Surdas." Said Ulrich. He looks at Chris with a calm look on his face.**

"**Surdas. Surdas ****Ain-i-Akbari." Confirmed Chris.**_  
_**"Yes." Said Ulrich. Chris looks at the monitor.**

"**Guess what, dude." Chris looks up at Ulrich. "Your Right!" said Chris. The crowd lets out a thunderous applause. Ulrich now has 250,000 ryos .**

Back at the station, Ulrich and Lelouch were watching still watching the show. Ulrich turns to face Lelouch.

"Blind singer earn double you know that." Stated Ulrich in a matter-fact-tone.

"What happened to the girl? Did you find her?" asked Lelouch. Ulrich really didn't know what happen to Yumi after he got on board the train.

"He had other plans. It took me a long time to find out." Responded Ulrich.

* * *

**Finally done with chapter 6. Hopefully I will get the other chapters done faster. Read and Review and once again sorry for the delay. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Late update and for that I apologize.**_

_**Disclaimer still in effect.**_

_Italics: Flashback_

**Bold: Last Night/TV (Song in this chapter to.)**

Chapter 7

_When we left of Ulrich and William managed to escape from Itachi but Yumi wasn't able to escape and was recaptured. It was now morning the train was traveling across the Earth Kingdom. Ulrich and William were sitting on the roof of one of the cars, Ulrich was still sad and upset that Yumi didn't make it. William kneels down next to Ulrich and puts his arm around his shoulder, Ulrich turns to look at William square in the eye. _

"_Let it go Ulrich." Said William, reassuringly he stood up._

"_Come on." Said William, Ulrich looked up at him confused._

"_Where?" asked Ulrich, William smiled._

"_I'm starving. What about you Ulrich?" said William. Ulrich gets up and William picks up some rope._

**I fly like a paper, get high like planes**

**If you catch me at the border I got visa in my name**

**If come around here, I make 'em all day**

**I get one down in a second if you wait**

_Ulrich and William jump onto another train carriage. Inside Ulrich and William were selling snacks and other knick knacks to passengers._

**I fly like a paper, get high like planes (x2)**

**If you catch me at the border I got visa in my name**

**If come around here, I make 'em all day **

**I get one down in a second if you wait**

_William was counting the money they earned. Meanwhile Ulrich was thinking about last night when they both left Yumi behind and Itachi's whim. It was night time and the boys were waving to the people not on the train. Next Morning, Ulrich and William were eating some food they brought. Later, the boys were sitting on the handles that connect the two cars and were talking about what to do next. Ulrich and William were cheering and howling with joy as the look around Earth Kingdom. _

**(x4) All I wanna do is  
(BANG BANG BANG BANG!) **

**AND (KKKAAAA CHING!)**

**And take your money**

_The boys were in one of the carriage and selling more snacks. Later William counts the money he earned. The boy's went back to selling drinks, snacks and cheap tourist goods. Later the boys were sleeping in mail carriage. Next morning the boys were looking out to the Earth Kingdom countryside.  
"Hey." Said a train conductor named Ron the mall cop _(6teen)_ he pulls the blanket the boys were sleeping and smacks Ulrich on the back of the head._

"_Get out here you little maggots!" Snarled Ron, the boys were later thrown out along with their stuff on the station platform._

"_And stay out." Said Ron, the boys got back up.  
"Ohhh, is this your moms train, sir?" Said William smugly, Later the William got up on the carriage of another train and hauled Ulrich up on the roof._

**Pirate skulls and bones (x2)**

**Sticks and Stones and **

**Weed and Balls**

**Running when we hit 'em **

**Lethal poison through their system**

_The train was traveling through Si Wong Desert and a couple of sandbenders were looking at the train. Ulrich and William sleeping and holding each other's hand so they don't fall of the train. Ulrich was being lowered by rope to a private carriage owned by a wealthy family to steal some food._

**No one on the corner has swag like us (x2)  
Hit me on my banner prepaid wireless  
We pack and deliver like UPS trucks  
A radio in hell just pumping that gas**

_He grabs a tortilla, but a wealthy kid spots him and tells nudges his father and points to Ulrich as he was being hoisted up. The father see's Ulrich and marches over and grabs Ulrich by the arm._

**(x4) All I wanna do is  
(BANG BANG BANG BANG!) **

**AND (KKKAAAA CHING!)**

**And take your money**

_Ulrich was screaming for William to hold him up and but the man's grip was to strong and both fall of the train tumble down._

_**Not dead yet. Hope you enjoyed. Won't write more because I'm lazy.  
P.S Beta reader still wanted.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the long delay. Here is what you all been waiting for.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Italics: Flashbacks_

**Bold: TV**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Continuing where we left off, Ulrich and William were busted for trying to steal some food from some Earth Kingdom noblemen and where knocked off the train and rolled to the ground kicking up dust as they rolled. As the boys were rolling they got older. Main reason: I would take too long if we did it the old fashion way. As the dust was beginning clear and the train rolling away, the boys sat up and started dusting themselves off. Ulrich, now 14, was looking at something in the distance; William, now 15, was still dusting himself off. _

"_Is this heaven?" asked Ulrich. William looked up to where Ulrich and the through the dust a mountain was beginning to form. The mountain was starting to clear and both boys were staring at Omashu. _

"_Were not dead, Ulrich." Said William. Both the boys sat there staring at the city._

"_What it is it then? Is it a city or something?" asked Ulrich. The boys bare feet show as the boy made their way up the palace where the king lived. At the palace, tour guides were explaining its history to tourist and what not. The boys were taking in the sight and after a few minutes stepped into the palace. They listened to tour guides and touched the rim of the palace gate. Ulrich looked to see some tourist from the Fire Nation listening to a tour guide and then to a sign in English, Chinese, Korean and Japanese saying "__**Please remove your shows here**__". William was stealing a pair of converse his size and putting them on. William looks back at him and smiles and walks away, Ulrich smiles a little a gets the idea. Ulrich, now sporting some sneakers, was waiting and a tourist couple approaches him._

"_Please. Please. What time is the next tour? Were on a very tight schedule, you see." Said the wife. Ulrich is initially confused and looks to his right to see a sign in four languages that said "__**Guided Tours. Visitors are requested to collect receipt.**__" He turned back to the couple._

"_Miss, I'm not a-" Ulrich was interrupted by the tourist before he can finish._

"_Would it be possible to shows around now? Can you understand? Just the two off us?" Asked the woman as she handed money to Ulrich and decided to play along._

"_Why yes madam." Said Ulrich as put the money into his back pocket. He looks at a room in the back to see if anyone was in there and back at the couple again._

"_Right this way please." Said Ulrich leading the unsuspecting tourist. He points to the palace and starts explain the 'history' of the king's palace_

"_The king's palace of Omashu was built by Warlord Qin as tribute to his most favorite concubine, when she died he converted it to both a place to rule and a summer house to get away from all the boring meets he had. Yet he died when they were installing central air conditioning, plasma screen TV, complete with blu ray and surround sound and the mini bar." Explained Ulrich to the tourists, who were surprisingly buying it. He pointed to a reflection pool in front of the palace.  
"Fortunately the swimming pool as you can see was completed on schedule in a expert fashion." Said Ulrich._

"_That not what it said in the guide books." Said the female tourist, Ulrich looks at her._

"_The guidebook was written by a bunch of drunk and lazy rip off artist with no writing talent what so ever." Said Ulrich, he and the tourist where in a hall dedicated to Warlord Qin's concubine._

"_This is the tribute hall to the Qin's sexy concubine." Said Ulrich, they approached a painting of the concubine._

"_How did she die?" asked the female tourist in a low voice._

"_Raped and mauled by a platypus bear." Said Ulrich in low voice._

"_Really." Said the female tourist, who was honestly stupid enough to believe it._

"_Guts everywhere and her vagina torn to shreds." Said Ulrich._

"_I though she died in child birth." Said the male tourist._

"_Exactly, she was on her way to the hospital when the platypus bear attacked her." Explained Ulrich. _

_(Montage)_

_Days were passing by as the boys continued to fool clueless tourists. Ulrich, now where a tour guide officials tag and vest was photographing a group of tourist. In reality, Ulrich was distracting the tourists as William and another boy named Harima Kenji stole their shoes._

"_Smile." Said Ulrich as he took the photograph and sold back to them. Later, he and William were selling back the shoes they stole to their owners._

"_Lost shoes." Called out Ulrich, as William was counting the money. That night, the boys along with a gang of other street kids were relaxing around the camp fire and William was smoking opium, while wearing stolen cowboy boots. Next day, Ulrich was offering to take photographs and William was counting money, both foreign and local. A woman asked Ulrich to mimic the picture on the pamphlet. The women liked it but the boys were spotted by the guards and made a run for it and knocking over a sign. After being chased away, Ulrich was giving a tour to another foreign couple, they also rented a taxi and the driver named Xin was following. Ulrich was leading them to a poorer part of Omashu and telling them that it was something else.  
"This is Mr. Andrews is the biggest movie lot in all of the Earth Kingdom." Said Ulrich as the group was being led away from the taxi._

"_That's amazing. Let's take a good look at this." Said Mr. Andrews. They want clearing and saw poor people doing their laundry._

"_This set requires round the clock maintenance and a steady stream of new actors every day." Said Ulrich._

_Back at the car, William and a gang of street kids start swarming over it taking the wheel, parts of the engine and other usable parts from the car.  
"Guys, get anything that you can take and won't slow you down. Come on hurry up." Ordered William  
Back with Ulrich and the group, Ulrich was still sapping the tourists and as they stood on a ledge taking photographs of the clearing._

"_Wow, this is amazing. Are those goats?" Said the Mrs. Andrews pointing to some animals. Back at the car, William and the gang just stripped everything away from the car and were clearing the area. The group returned and stopped to see the car stripped of its wheel and all its valuables in the truck._

"_Oh shit." Moaned Ulrich knowing that he is going to take the blame for this._

"_The hell happened here?" asked Mr. Andrews. Ulrich was being dragged away by Xin, believing Ulrich distracted them and slapping him in the back on the head._

"_You little shit. You gonna pay for that." Said Xin angrily, he threw him to the ground and stopped him in his right eyes and then stomped on his arm. The Andrews intervene._

"_That enough. You got insurance do you?" Said Mr. Andrews as Mrs. Andrews tended to Ulrich who was moaning in pain and clutching his eye._

"_What you see was the real Earth Kingdom." Said Ulrich angrily to Xin as he was about to attack Ulrich again.  
"Alright." Said Mr. Andrews as he stopped Xin.  
"Well here's a tip from the __**real**__ America, son." Said Mrs. Andrews, she turned to husband and her lips read "pay him". Mr. Andrews takes out his wallet and takes out a hundred dollar bill.  
"Here." Said Mr Andrews giving him the 100 dollar bill, Mrs. Andrews hugs Ulrich while he still glaring at the taxi driver. That night, Ulrich, now with a black eye, was at a small man made creek and was rubbing his face to relive some of the pain from his eye. He heard the faint sound of music, he gets up and follows it and sees a opera performance in an open air theatre. William and his gang were under the bleachers and were stealing purses and wallets. Ulrich went under the bleachers and was mesmerized by the performance and look at the center stage to see a man cradling a woman. As he sang, Ulrich was starting to remember the night he and William escaped from Itachi. Then he remembers Yumi and how she didn't escape. He later remember seeing her at the monorail station._

**Chris question interrupted the flashback Ulrich was in.**

" **On the US 100 dollar bill, there is a portrait of what American statesmen?" said Chris as begin stating the choices.**

**A. George Washington**

**B. Franklin Roosevelt**

**C. Benjamin Franklin**

**D. Abraham Lincoln**

**After stating the choices, Chris was looking at Ulrich intently.  
"Play and leave. Your decision dude." Said Chris, back at the control booth the **

"**He's looking at the camera, he hasn't go a clue." Said the director Deithard Reid, he turned to the one controlling camera Melissa Mao, Tucker Foley and Hoagie Gilligan. **

"**Stand by, this is gonna be a walk away." Said Deithard, believe that Ulrich was stumped and was mostly likely going to lose everything he earned.**

"**No, he's gonna mess with him first." Said Melissa.**

"**Ulrich, do you have a lot of hundred dollar bills in your paycheck." asked Chris, he was toying with Ulrich.**

"**I get some tips for my services." Replays Ulrich as the audience chuckles.**

**Well, that explains why my phone bill is always very high. They tip a tag bag monkey with 100 bucks every time he brings them tea." Said Chris as he turned to the audience and they laugh. Ulrich thinks for a moment and answers.**

"**It's C Benjamin Franklin." Said Ulrich. Chris turns his chair to face him.**

"**You're gonna play, all right I'm game." said Chris. **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ending it here. More updates soon I hope.**_

_**Read and Review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Back with another chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_Italics: Flashback_

**Bold: TV**

Back at the police station, Lelouch had his wallet out and approached Ulrich. In his hand he had a single ryo and presents it to Ulrich.

"Who's this on the top of the ryo?" said Lelouch. Ulrich tiredly shakes his head.

"I don't know." Answered Ulrich and sighed. Lelouch looked a little suspicious.

"You don't know." Said Lelouch, he opens up to see the picture of an old man with grey hair and beard.

"It's Avatar Roku." Said Lelouch, Ulrich shrugs, not really understanding the point in all this.

"Oh, I've heard of him." Answered Ulrich with a smug on his face, Lelouch responds by kicking the chair. Ulrich takes a breath and looks back at him.

"Don't get smart or I will get the electricity out again." Said Lelouch, Ulrich takes a breath.

"Look, they just asked me that question, I don't know why. Go ask them." Admitted Ulrich, Lelouch started to press him for more answers.

"How strange? You don't seem like you're all that interested in money." Said Lelouch, the VCR was still playing the episode.

"**Dude, right now you have…1,000,000 ryo's!" exclaimed Chris, the audience clap and Ulrich face was expressionless. **Back with Ulrich and Lelouch, the inspector was looking at Ulrich with the eyes of hawk.

"Explain the 100 dollar bill." Ordered Lelouch, Ulrich was preparing to go into a flashback.

"It was when the liberal's forced the Earth King to share power." Said Ulrich as the flashback began.

_Ulrich and William were returning to Ba Sing Se after being driven out of their slums 6 years ago. The boys carried the meager things they had in bags and were walking on the massive power cables connecting the city to the major power plant_._ As they walked, they notice the changes in Ba Sing Se behind them was the foundation of a new skyscraper and the boys were eating some food. The camera zooms to inside of the city, even with the new government in power very little changed for the people of lower ring. They now had access to electricity and plumbing and the slums weren't as filthy as they once were and there were now low rent apartments and tenements. In the middle ring and upper ring, newer and fancier hotels, restaurants, spas, shops, condos, malls, apartments and houses. Ulrich was now alone and looking for Yumi. He searched the slums but had no luck, he was crossing a bridge into the much safer slums as cars, trucks and buses passed him. He stops at a work site and talks to the four construction workers; __Yumichika Ayasegawa, __Ikkaku Madarame, Tetsuzaemon Iba_ _and Zaraki Kenpachi. _

"_A girl used to live here. Probably as tall as me. Her names Yumi?" asked Ulrich._

"_Sorry kid, I don't know any Yumi's." responded Ikkaku. Dejected, Ulrich was walking to back to the middle ring. Night had fallen at Ba Sing Se and Ulrich was returning back to where William is. The next day, Ulrich was asking a bunch of children to see if they know where Yumi is but they don't know. Ulrich was in a open market in the middle ring and fast forward to Ulrich now a waiter walking back to the kitchen and started calling out the order, he finds William taking a nap he goes over and walks him up. He goes behind the counter and gets a tray and then plates and silverware._

"_For god sakes Ulrich." Complained William as he went to where Ulrich. "You force me to come back to this shithole." Complained William some more, he goes to container filled with used plastic bottles._

"_We leave our pals, the easy life and a mountain of cash," complained William bitterly, as he was digging for a clean bottle. _

"_For this." Finished William as he got a bottle and went to the sink._

"_We came back to find her." Said Ulrich, referring to Yumi, he was preparing for the next order._

"_You did. I don't give a fly fuck about her." Said William as he was filling up the bottle, he turns to one of the people next to him.  
"Plenty of pussy and bitches for me, huh." Said William to guy next to him as he and the kitchen laughed._

"_Damn Right." Said William with a smile and started to have a conversation with the guy and Ulrich was still working. _

"_I'm going to Shung Tsi." Said Ulrich._

"_I'm going to Shung Tsi." Mimicked William, he went next to him._

"_There are 870 million people in the city, Ulrich. Just forgot her, man." Said William, helping Ulrich with the order._

"_She's a whore by now." Said William, Ulrich looked at him in shock but refused to believe him. Somewhere in a random tunnel in Ba Sing Se a kid was singing and his hand was stuck out. The kid was Dil Pickles the kid that Itachi blinded to exploit him. Ulrich was walking by when he noticed him and stopped in front of him and Dil some how sensed someone was in front of him._

"_Hello good sir, blessings and good tidings to those who do good to others." Said Dil. Ulrich goes into his pocket a gets out a 100 dollar bill and hands it to Dil. He brings up to his nose and smells it._

"_Dollars. How much is it?" asked Dil._

"_100." Replied Ulrich, Dil didn't believe him._

"_You're playing me for a sap aren't you." Said Dil._

"_Honest, I swear to God and my mother's soul." Said Ulrich, Dil was still skeptical._

"_Alright, what's on the note? Describe the picture to me?" said Dil, handing the 100 dollar bill._

"_Some old guy, he's bald on the top with long hair on the sides like a girl." Described Ulrich._

"_Good old Benjamin Franklin." Said Dil, beaming with a huge smile, he grabs Ulrich's wrist and he looks up at him. Dil moves his hands to Ulrich's face.  
"Your pretty big now huh Ulrich. I'm happy for you, man." Said Dil._

"_Sorry about what happen to you." Said Ulrich apologetically._

"_Now worries dude, you were saved at least. I wasn't as lucky as you. That's the only difference." Said Dil_

"_Dil, I need you to listen to me?" said Ulrich. _

"_No problem, it's the only thing I can do well nowadays other then singing and begging." Said Dil._

"_I'm looking for someone…" Ulrich didn't finish his statement.  
"Whoa dude, you and William owe Itachi so I suggest you stay way. That guy never forgets." Warned Dil._

"_I owe Yumi." Said Ulrich, he puts his hands on Dil's shoulders.  
"She's alive, right." Said Ulrich, Dil smiled._

"_More than ever. She's on Sagoya street, they call her Lonely Raven." Said Dil, Ulrich had finally managed to track down Yumi and was grateful to Dil._

"_Thanks Dil." Said Ulrich as he took off._

"_I'll be singing at your funeral Ulrich." Called out Dil._

**Another chapter in the bag. All terms I said probably don't make any sense.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**No explanation today.**_

_**Disclaimer still applying**_

_Italics: Flashback_

**Bold: TV**

_**Chick achick achick chick chick  
Chick achick achick chick chick**_

_A sanitary worker was blowing the dust away with a leaf blower where Ulrich was running to tell William. As the smoke and dust clouded the boy's fading image, the scene changes to the capitals red light district were the Ulrich and William are walking through._

_**Ring ring ringa  
Ring ring ringa**_

_The boys go ask an old woman for directions, they thank her and began their search. The streets were crowded with pedestrians, street vendors and prostitutes on a balcony trying to solicit men. _

_**Ring ring ringa ringa ringa  
Hayeeee! **_

_**Aye Ree!  
Aahahh!**_

_Ulrich was asking a prostitute for directions, she caress his cheek and tells him where the boys need to go.._

_**Chua Chua chua chuachua chua Haye reee  
Chua Chua ara ra ra chua chuachua**_

_Meanwhile the silhouette of girl striding and posing in some unknown building, the girls torso was shown and she was wearing a black and red kimono and in her hands were fans and she was wearing okobo sandals._

Chua Chua chua chuachua

_**Ayi ayi ayi ya mai mai ya**_

_Back with the boys, they were stilling looking for her. They stop at a brothel and two prostitutes at the entrance; Mila Rose and Apache, let them in. They go past another prostitute named Charmcaster walking over to answer a phone call and two small children, presumably the children of prostitutes, crying. _

_**Ayi ayi ayi ayi yi yi yi**_

_**Ring ring ringa  
Ring ring ringa  
Ring ring ringa ringa ringa**_

_With the girl, an instructor was teaching her how to pose and stride. The girl had half long raven black hair._

_**Khatiye pe mein padi thi  
Aur gehri neend badi thi**_

_The boys were going through the brothel looking behind curtains. They look into a room, where a prostitute and her client were using. The clients shoos them away and the boys back away._

_**Aage kya main kahu sakhi re  
eeeeeeehhhhhhh **_

_**Mujhpe tha uska nishana**_

_The boys asked a prostitute named Wuya, and she points to a room. Ulrich approaches the door and looks through the keyhole. In their he sees Yumi, striding and posing._

_**Chunrai mein gus gaya dheere dheere  
Oooooo ohhh**_

_**Kuch nahi samjha o buddhu  
Kuch nahi socha  
Reng ke jaane kaha pahucha**_

"_So is it her or not?" asked William, Ulrich didn't answer as he was transfixed on Yumi until William pushes him aside to see for himself. He also was transfixed on her. _

"_That's her. She's sexy man." Whispered William, Ulrich pushes him out of the way. _

"_Run Yumi!" yelled Ulrich and barged right in interrupting Yumi and the instructor. Everyone was staring at each other._

"_Who is this! Who are you and what do you want!" demanded the instructor, Yumi started and a smile formed on her lips.  
"Ulrich." Said Yumi._

"_I'll get the bags." Said William and goes to a bed. Ulrich and Yumi stare at each other for a couple of minutes and both go to join William and start packing things with the instructor yelling behind them. _

"_Put that in the bag." Ordered William_

"_How did you guys know where I was?" asked Yumi_

"_Will tell you later." Said Ulrich, with all the commotion in room none of them notice three familiar figures approaching the room. The trio finished getting what they wanted and needed and were about to live but they froze a few feet from the door. In front of the doorway stood Itachi, Kabuto and Kisame, blind in one eye._

"_Well, what do we have here." Said Itachi_

"_Longtime no see Ulrich." He turns his head to William. "William. I never forget anyone." Said Itachi, as he turns to Kisame.  
"Right Kisame." Said Itachi._

"_Right boss." Growled Kisame. Itachi turns and faces the trio._

"_Especially one I own." Said Itachi, referring to Yumi, he walks over to the trio._

"_It was very courageous for you two to come here and take her away from me. But it was also stupid for you two to come back here." Said Itachi, he turns to Yumi._

"_Get over Yumi." Said Itachi as he grabbed her arm and pulled her beside him, he goes over to Ulrich._

"_You obviously don't know how much this geisha is worth do you. A lot of man will love to have her around." Said Itachi to Ulrich, he turns to the instructor._

"_Continue her training Master Arisawa." Ordered Itachi_

"_Yes sir." Replied the instructor he turns to Kisame.  
"Get these brats out of here." Ordered Itachi._

"_Right away Itachi." Said Kisame._

_Suddenly, William pulls out a gun and points to Itachi and his goons.  
"No." said William, he was pointing the gun between Itachi and his goons. Ulrich and Yumi were surprised and sacred at the same time. William points the gun a Kabuto.  
"You get over there." Orders William. Itachi knew this was going to end badly and approached William.  
"Don't be a idiot William." Said Itachi, he showed no fear with William have his revolver pointed at him. _

_"Get on your knees." ordered William, Itachi wasn't afriad of William but did what he was ordered. William latter points the gun at Kisame and Kabuto._

"_You two on your knees." Orders William and Kisame and Kabuto did it. He latter trains his revolver back on Itachi and points it at his temple. Itachi was still emotionless._

"_Hand over your money." Ordered William. Itachi got out his wallet and emptied the contents.  
"Here's all my money." Said Itachi. William came back with a pillow over his revolver and was still aiming at Itachi._

"_I got a question William; what will this achieve? You have my money, but I can easily send my men to kill you three." Stated Itachi._

"_I know, you never forget people." Said William still pointing the gun at him._

"_Do you have the nerve to end my life?" asked Itachi. William doesn't respond and pulls the trigger, the bang wasn't loud because the pillow muffled the sound. Itachi falls dead to the ground, he later points the gun at Kisame and Kabuto. Ulrich was in absolute shock and horror at what his step brother just did. Yumi runs over and gets the money and goes to where William is.  
"Ulrich, we need to get out of here." Said Yumi._

"_Ulrich." Said William, but he was still unresponsive._

**Out of the flashback, Ulrich was staring at the screen still reminiscing.**

"_Let's go, let's go." Said William, he finally regained some sense and ran out with William and Yumi._

**Back at the game show, William was stilling thinking about the events of that night.**

"**I'll repeat the question dude; who invented the revolver?" said Chris and pointed to Ulrich for a response. He looks at him with a determined expression.**

"**Samuel Colt." Responded Ulrich. Chris's face was also serious.**

"**Final answer?" asked Chris. Ulrich took a deep breath.**

"**Final answer." Said Ulrich **

"**Ulrich Stern you're on a dream run here. My heart is saying that you're going to win them all or that's just the feeling of indigestion from the ribs I just had for lunch. Computer G look on. Why wasn't it indigestion, the tea bag once again got it right." Said Chris frowning, the audience claps loudly and Chris turns to them.  
"Amazing, people, freaking amazing." Said Chris to the audience but deep down he started to see Ulrich as a problem that needed to be dealt with fast.**

_**Going to wrap it up here. Read and Review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Apologies for the long delay. Been busy with other stuff. Here's chapter 11.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_Italics: Flashback_

**Bold: TV/Yesterday**_

* * *

__Ulrich, William, Yumi and the bag of stuff they looted from Itachi were running as fast they can away from the red light district. They run past a sleeping guard and enter an abandoned five star hotel. William kicks the chair keeping door from opening and he, Ulrich and Yumi charged into the hotel, cheering and howling to the check in desk. _

"_Room Service?" Joked Ulrich._

"_Reception?" Joked William._

_They all go up the stair way and escalators to find a hotel room to hide while the heat dies down. In the room, William was mixing vodka and another alcoholic beverages together, Yumi was taking a shower and Ulrich went to look for something for Yumi to use as a towel. He find an old bed sheet, shakes the dust off and goes to the bathroom._

"_I found something." Said Ulrich, he tries to put her towel in the bathroom but she press the door closed._

"_Stay out, Ulrich." Ordered Yumi, William chuckled and drank some beer._

"_Okay, Okay. Jesus." Complained Ulrich._

"_How do I know you're not looking?" asked Yumi, Ulrich had his eyes closed and his head turned away from the bathroom._

"_I'm not." Said Ulrich._

"_What about William? Is he still in their?" asked Yumi, William took another sip of his beer, stood up and went out. Yumi got out of the bathroom to get the bed sheet and Ulrich, still not looking, hands it to her.  
"Where's William?" asked Yumi._

_William left the hotel, looked back to make sure he wasn't being followed._

"_I don't know." Replied Ulrich_

"_Your street kid, I thought you would know where he was, Ulrich." Said Yumi, she goes back into the shower and Ulrich opens his eyes and turns his head towards to the bathroom. Back at the red light district, William was going to the movie theater, he goes to the ticket counter and pays for a ticket. In reality he goes to the upper floor of the building were five thugs were playing paisho, William approaches them._

"_I'm looking for Sosuke Aizen?" asked William, one of them Nnoitora Jiruga hears him._

"_Get lost twerp, Aizen isn't looking for a brat like you." Said Nnoitora, returning to the game. William reaches for the gun and points at the arrancars. _

"_I killed Itachi. I can easily kill you guys." Threatened William, all the arrancars stopped playing their game and looked at him. _

"_Easy." Said William to one of them. The arrancars stand up and bow their heads down in respect seemingly to William._

"_Did you really kill Itachi?" asked a man behind William, he turned to see Aizen and two other men he didn't recognized. The first man had silver hair, his eyes were closed and had the smile of a fox and the second man had dark skinned, had brown hair in braids, he was blind and had a firm look on his face. They were Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, Aizen's lieutenants. William nodded his head._

"_Not bad kid." Said Gin._

"_Are you familiar with the old saying "the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" asked Aizen._

"_Come young man, we have much to discuss about." Said Aizen, beckoning him to come close to him. William approaches him._

"_I'm looking for someone." Said Aizen._

_Back at the hotel, Ulrich and Yumi were lying on a king sized mattresses._

"_I always knew you would come back for me Ulrich."Said Yumi, on her arms and wrists she had scars and bruises from the instructor._

"_I thought you forgot about me." Said Yumi_

"_I never forgot about you, not even for a second. I knew that I would find you, its destiny that we find each other." Said Ulrich._

"_Destiny?" asked Yumi._

_Later that night, Ulrich and Yumi were asleep. William returned back to the hotel and went over to them._

"_Get up." Ordered William, Ulrich and Yumi woke up. William offered his hand to Yumi._

"_Come with me." Ordered William to Yumi._

"_Don't touch her William." Said Ulrich. _

"_I'm the oldest, even though I'm adopted, I'm the boss and in charge. For once, you listen to me. Now get out." Said William, Ulrich was in utter disbelief at what William said. William goes back to Yumi._

"_Let's go. I've saved your life didn't I?" Ordered William._

"_William what are you…" William cut her off._

"_Come on." Said William as he grabbed Yumi's arm and hauled her up. Ulrich got angry and lunged at William. He pushes him to the wall._

"_I'll tear you apart." Spat Ulrich, the boys started fighting but William eventually overpowered Ulrich and drove him towards the door and threw him out._

"_I'm number 1 now, Ulrich." Said William, he shuts the door and locks it. Ulrich gets back up and started banging at the door.  
"William, open up!" said Ulrich he continues kicking the door until William came out with his gun. He points to him, Ulrich was in pure shock and at the same time betrayed._

"_Shut up, Ulrich." Spat William._

"_The guy with the Colt 45 says shut up." Said William menacingly_

"_Go now or I will put shot in between your eyes. If I could do to Itachi, then I can do it to you." Said William. Ulrich didn't move at all._

"_You got till the count of five to get out here." Ordered William._

"_1, 2…" Yumi's puts her hand on the gun and lowers it. She looks at William somberly, knowing the William won't be reasoned with and the whole fight was about her, she knows what she must do.  
"Leave, Ulrich." Said Yumi sadly. He turns to her in shock and sadness._

"_Go now." Repeated Yumi, William puts the gun away and he and Yumi went back inside._

"_Goodbye, Ulrich." Said William as he slammed the door shut. _

End of Flashback.

Back at the police station, Ulrich had just told the entire story to Lelouch and a bored Chef. Lelouch decided to break the silence.

"Did you ever see them?" asked Lelouch.

"I wouldn't be here if I did." Said Ulrich. Lelouch decides to change the subject.

"Was she good looking?" asked Lelouch, Ulrich only bowed his head in sadness.

"I guess she wasn't." concluded Lelouch. Ulrich leans forward.

"She was the most beautiful girl you'd ever seen." Said Ulrich.

"Slut." Coughed Chef, but Ulrich heard him and attacks Chef.  
"Hey, Hey." Said Lelouch trying to break up the fight. Two police officers, Lucino Bradley and Gino Weinberg (Code Geass) rushed in and grabbed Ulrich then restrained him to the chair and Chef cuffed him to it.  
"You lucky punk, you hear me? Lucky." Growled Chef, pointing his finger menacingly at him.  
"Well, the slumdog has bite as big as he's bark." Said Lelouch._**

* * *

**__**Done for now. Both boys have went their separate ways. Will Ulrich and Yumi ever see each other? Will I finish this story before September? Find out on the next chapter.?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Apologies for the very long delay, now back with another exciting chapter for Slumdog Millionaire.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_Italics: Flashback_

**Bold: TV/Phone conversation**

Lelouch looked at Ulrich after he told his betrayal by William and after his recent outburst towards Chef made him think differently about Ulrich then he originally thought. He stared at the boy intently.

"Money and women cause the biggest mistakes in life, looks like you did both." Lelouch got up and approached Ulrich and called out Chef.

"Chef."

"Yes boss." Replied Chef

"Everyone is sick of your "food", I want you to go somewhere and get me something real to eat." Ordered Lelouch.

"Yea, sure." Chef reluctantly got up and went out. Lelouch was wiping sweat of his face with a paper towel and sat next to Ulrich.

"You're very complex Mr. Stern, you admit murder to avoid committing fraud, how's that clever thinking." Lelouch leaned closer to Ulrich, "Now why would do you that?" asked Lelouch, Ulrich didn't understand what Lelouch was inquiring.

"When someone asks me a question, I give them the answer." Answered Ulrich, Lelouch turns and faces the TV and asked Ulrich a question he's been thinking about.  
"How did you get on the show?"

_Flashback_

_Ulrich, now 18, was delivering tea to room full of reporters being informed of the latest pop culture news presented by __Haruhi Suzumiya (_The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_)__, the top reporter for anything pop culture, paranormal and supernatural. Ulrich hears Haruhi yell at everyone to be quiet. _

"_Everyone, this is a big week for you guys," she grabs a magazine from the table next to her. "Kat is back…again." Finished Haruhi, the reporters moaned._

"_Haruhi, we know she was already back." Said Kyon__ (_The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_)__, Haruhi glared at Kyon._

"_Poor, simple-minded Kyon." mocked Haruhi shaking her head, she saw Ulrich and got an idea._

"_Ulrich, explain to Kyon." Ordered Haruhi._

"_Well she did comeback then she went away when Az-di and her split and now she's back again, although Az-di still loves Sinra and-"_

"_Okay, that's enough Ulrich, Kyon get your head out of the clouds the teabag monkey outsmarted you." Said Haruhi, the reporters laughed at Kyon and Ulrich went back to delivering tea. _

"_In other news, we have the festival in Edinburgh. Anyone here now anything about Edinburgh or Scotland? Anyone?" Said Haruhi, a female reporter in the front raised her hand and Haruhi pointed at her.  
"Haggis, castles, kilts, bagpipe, uhhhh Ben Nevis."_

"_Good, anyone want to add on to that?" asked Haruhi, Ulrich had by now left the room and went to the main floor where the staff members were there were manning monitors to deliver tea to them. Outside, a sanitation crew was going to clean up one of the call centers many buildings._

"_No visitors without an appointment." Said one of the janitors to the readers. Back inside, Ulrich was doing his delivery when one of the staff members on the monitors, Jonesy Garcia _(6teen) _calls him._

"_Ulrich, come here." Ulrich went to Jonesy._

"_I got Millionaire duty today." Explained Jonesy._

"_Jonesy."  
"Dude, just for five minutes." Jonesy grabs Ulrich's tray and set it down somewhere._

"_I can't." Jonesy grabbed Ulrich and sat him down on the monitor._

"_Sit here. If someone calls say your offering a free upgrade for-_

"_Friends and Family I know." Said Ulrich, he reluctantly went to cover for him, but momentarily turns back to face him._

"_Two minutes." Jonesy responds by waving his right hand and nodding his head and sprints down to the staff lounge as soon as he open the door, the show was about to give out the number for someone to be on the show and staff members on floor were quick to notice._

"**If you losers out there want to be a Millionaire call in this number now."** _Jonesy gave the thumps up and the staff members grab their cell phones and start calling in the number._

"_Hello."_

"_Hello."  
"Yes, I would like to be a contestant on Who Wants To Be a Millionaire." Said a man named Reef _(Stoked)_ who was across from Ulrich and was looking at him._

"_Son of a bitch, I never got on the show." Complained Reef bitterly._

"_You have to dial when Chris say's if, that's how you get on the show." Explained Ulrich, Reef looked at him skeptically._

"_OK, who the hell do you know that."  
"That's what Chad at technical say's, he's also the technical assistant for the show." Explained Ulrich._

"**Hello, hello, will someone answer the bloody phone for god sake." **_Ulrich immediately put the headset on._

"**Hello, good god will somebody please answer." **

"_Yes, hello Mrs. MacKintosh from King-goosee-"  
_**"It's Kingussie love, pronounced King-ussie." **_A sigh was heard on the other side of the line. _

"**So where are you from, I cave or something." **

"_I'm just down the road from you house Mrs. MacKintosh, uhhhhh next to the loch." Said Ulrich, even though he had no idea what he was talking about, some of the staff members stop what they were doing to listen to Ulrich's conversation._

"**Ok, which loch?"** Ulrich was now starting to get nervous and was trying to think of what to say next.

"_Loch," he turned to a picture of a big river. "Big," then looked to a picture of Big Ben, "Loch Ben, Loch Big Ben next door to Sean Connery Flat." Finished Ulrich, the woman on the other line knew he was wrong.  
_**"Look, I would like to speak with your supervisor son." **_He immediately disconnect and laid back on the chair and had a sigh of relief. He takes the headset off and looks at the computer monitor with a search engine click on and got an idea. He looked around to see if one of the supervisors was around and typed in Yumi's name and got 26283 results, he deleted her name and type William's first and last name and got 15 results, he puts his headset back on and clicks first name._

"**Yes."  
**_"William."_

"**Who is this? Do you know what time is this?" **_Ulrich hanged up and click on another name._

"**Hello?" **_Knowing that's not the William he knows, he disconnects. He clicks on another name. _

"**Hello?" **_Ulrich didn't say anything and just stood there._

"**Hello?"**_ He was still silent._

"**Who is this?" **_After he said that, Ulrich found his voice._

"_I'm calling from XL5 Communications sir, as a valued costumer we are offering a free upgrade for friends and..." he paused for a moment. "Family." Finished Ulrich._

"**Ulrich?" **_He was in shock at hearing Ulrich voice again._

"**Is that you bro." **_His voice changed from shock to astonishment._

"**Where are you? I thought you were dead or something. Listen, we had to split up Ulrich, Itachi's men were searching the hotel." **_Ulrich was silent and listening to William's excuse._

"**Ulrich. Please say something."**_ Begged William._

"_Hello, William." _

_**Ending it here because I'm too lazy and I lost the two previous versions because my computer froze.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Back with another chapter.**_

_**Dislcaimer: Do I honestly need to say this everytime?**_

_Flashback: Italics_

**Bold: TV/On the show**

"**The Cambridge Circus is not in Cambridge, explain why?" asked Chris, Ulrich meanwhile was having memories flash about the call center and all their locations. He didn't have to think hard for this.**

"**Pfht. Obvious, there's definitely an Oxford Circus in London, there's a rowing race between Oxford and Cambridge which probably means there's…a Cambridge Circus. I have to go for D. London. "Explained Ulrich, Chris's smug face was replaced with a serious look.**

"**Computer G, lock D." Said Chris as he looks down at the screen and shakes his head, which was making Ulrich very nervous. **

"**Ulrich Stern," he paused "You're a 100% right, dude!" exclaimed Chris, the audience applauds very loudly and now Ulrich raises his head in relief and shock because had five million ryo's now. Inside the studio where they monitor the show, everyone was surprised that someone had got this far in the show. **

"**Is it me or is it getting to hot in here." Said Chris half jokingly and the audience laugh. Ulrich sighs in relief and notice something off about Chris.**

"**Are you nervous?" Asked Ulrich, Chris turns to him and frowns.**

"**Nervous," The audience laughs. "Me, nervous, I'm not the one in the spotlight, dude." Said Chris, Ulrich smiles sleeplessly.**

"**Oh, yeah sorry."said Ulrich, the audience laughs and the people in the studio were also noticing Chris's condition.**

"**He's turn the tables on Chris." Said Deithard.**

"**About time someone show that smug bastard whose boss." Said Melissa chuckling. Everyone in the studio was happy to see Chris losing control. **

"**Dude, can you imagine that you, the teabag monkey who delivered tea to phone bashers," Chris handed Ulrich an envelope with a check for five million ryo's, "is now richer then they will ever be." Ulrich grabbed the envelope and looked at.  
"What a player," Chris turns to the audience, "Dudes and Dudettes what a player!"exclaimed Chris to the audience and they applauded.**

_Flashback_

_Ulrich gazing out Ba Sing Se at a construction site, he was in an elevator, on his way to one of the top floors to meet William after their conversation. Meanwhile, William was waiting for Ulrich and decided to pass the time by playing baseball with a rock and pipe. Ulrich reaches the floor, ignoring the construction going on in the background and see's William who was wearing a white hakama and sunglasses. He turns to face Ulrich, takes off his glasses and stares at him with Ulrich doing the same thing. William was slowly walking towards him.  
"Ulrich." Said William, in Ulrich's mind a lot of emotions were running by; he was angry and sad at him for throwing him out and taking Yumi, relieved to know his alright and curious to know what he's been up to. William walked faster to him held his arms out wide open and smiled._

"_Bless the Lord for bringing us together again." Said William trying to pass of the incident at the hotel as nothing, Ulrich's expression changed to pure rage and he charged at him, he was upset that he forget they were at a construction site and both fell of the building and plummeted to their deaths. Fortunately this was going on in his mind, in reality he stood there still staring at William as he approached him, Ulrich expression changed to anger, he approached him and gave him a left hook to the face. He falls to the floor, with Ulrich standing over him making him feel somewhat small. He tries to justify to Ulrich the reasons for what he did at the hotel._

"_Itachi's men where hunting us down, we had to split up."Ulrich didn't believe him._

"_You're lying." Said Ulrich, William started trying to explain why he didn't contact Ulrich for all this years._

"_I left a message for you at work, waited for weeks to here from-"_

"_There was no message."_

"_Ulrich I defiantly left message."_

"_There was no message. There was no message! THERE WAS NO MESSAGE!" yelled Ulrich, he breathed heavily and still glared at William who was still on the ground._

"_I will never ever forgive you." After that Ulrich turned and walked away, he kicked some dirt in the air in frustration, William got up and looked down._

"_I know." Replied William, having a feeling Ulrich will hate him._

_**Almost done, sorry that it's short, read and review or I will kill you in your sleep.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here's chapter 14, sorry for being late**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**Bold: TV screen/last night**

_Italics:Flashback_

_Ulrich sat there looking out Ba Sing Sae, where he was sitting, the whole block was dotted with construction sites. To Ulrich, it overlooked the section where he and William used to live, no it was nothing but hotels, malls, shops and other business to bring tourists.  
"That used to be our slum." William said, he sat a few feet away from Ulrich.  
"Unbelievable isn't it? Right there is where we used to live." William pointed to the left but Ulrich didn't listen. _

"_No it's all business. The Earth Kingdom is the new center of the world now. And I," Ulrich turned to looked at him. "I'm at the center of the center." Finished William, twirling a cigarette.  
"All of this is Aizen's doing." His statement caught Ulrich's attention._

"_Aizen. Sosuke Aizen. The crime boss from our slum, you work for him now." Said Ulrich not turning to face William. He remembered when he and William were young, running from the police and accidently crashing into his car. _

"_Come on Ulrich, who would help us get rid of Itachi's thugs." Said William, smoking a cigarette. Ulrich was a little concern of what Aizen was making him do. _

"_What do you for him?" asked Ulrich, William paused for moment._

"_Anything he asks me to do." replied William, Ulrich turned his head back to his former home, William's phone started ringing and he immediately picked up. He nodded and put his phone away._

"_He's coming." Said William, he gets up._

"_You need to go now. Here's my card." He hands Ulrich a card.  
"What this for?" asked Ulrich.  
"You think I'm going to let you out my sights again. Your staying with me at my place, now go." Said William. Ulrich walk a few feet but stopped and turned._

"_William. Where is Yumi?" asked Ulrich, William looked at him in disbelief. He was stilling looking for her. _

"_You're still looking for her? She's gone bro, long gone. Now go to my place." Said William, Ulrich didn't ask any more questions and started descending down the stairs. William turned to look back at the city and construction site. The next morning, Ulrich was sleeping in his brother luxurious condo, he was disturbed by William's phone ringing. Later, Ulrich snuck down stairs, and starting spying on William. He saw him grab and cock his pistol and went somewhere to the left. Ulrich kneeled down and saw him in front of an alter. The table was filled with statuettes of Christian saints and pictures Jesus and a large cross. He saw him clasps his hand and bow his head._

"_Oh Lord forgive. I know I have sinned." Prayed William, he repeated his prayer, got up and left the building. He got into his car and drove off. What he didn't know was that Ulrich was in a taxi._

"_Go." Ordered Ulrich, the cabby hit the case and followed William. They drove through the poor part of the section until they saw William drive through a gate to a mansion. The mansion stood in front of a couple construction sites and from a bird's eye view, it seemed completely out of place from the rest of the city. The cab stopped a few feet behind the house. Ulrich exited the cab and approached the mansion, he saw William get out of the car and approach and woman handing him something. He got back into the car and drove off. Ulrich meanwhile hid behind the pillar of the gate and waited. He approached the gate just as it was being closed by __Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, the gate keeper._

"_Hey, I'm the new cook hired from the agency, House and Equalities. I deeply apologize for being late sir." Lied Ulrich. Dordonii nodded his head._

"_Wait a moment please." Said Dordonii, he went to the post to see if Aizen had ordered a gourmet chef. Ulrich meanwhile was looking through the gate and saw a woman that looked very familiar to him. She also looked at him but was more stunned then he was. They both looked at each other and felt as if the whole world had stopped.  
"Excuse me. Excuse me." Ulrich was broken out of his trance and looked at Dordonii.  
"There nothing about a cook, but there is dishwasher being delivered. Do you know anything about that?" Asked Dordonii. _

"_Yes, I'm the dishwasher who can also cook." Said Ulrich hoping that will convince him. Dordonii looked at him and later left to the gatehouse. Ulrich turned back to stare at the girl and saw her leave. Couple minutes later, Ulrich was in the mansion, he looked around and started going to what he assumed to be the kitchen. He started seeing through a weird glass screen and faintly saw the women he saw. He enters the kitchen and saw the woman, Ulrich after all this year's finally found Yumi again. They both slowly approach each other and finally they hugged each other.  
"Ulrich." Breathed Yumi. Their faces were both inches away from each other. _

"_Look at you." Said Yumi. They held each other for who knows how long.  
"I've finally found you." Said Ulrich. _

_**Cut, press and release. My story finished and it will hopefully be soon. Read and Review.**__  
_


	15. IMPORTANT

_**A/N: Please read this, it's absolutely important.**_

_**P.S: I copied this from some other guy and edited very little about it. **_

Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

VivaNewVegas

Mathiasosx

ManOfSecrets


End file.
